Thrash
Thrash is one of the main villans in the Bang! ''series. He is also one of Professer Plasmon's inventions. He is quite a jealous robot and he will do anything to impress his master. History Pre-games When Thrash found out Plasmon was creating a machine that will be much better than him, he becomes extremely jealous. When Bang is born, he is more evil than Thrash, Plasmon and Freakenstein would ever imagine. Bang starts to attack Plasmon's classroom as he has nothing to destroy. Bang goes insane and starts to attack Plasmon, so Thrash pushes Bang out of the window, messing Bang's circuits and turning him good. Thrash exepects a award for saving Plasmon, but all he did he smack him. Bang! the Robot Plasmon sends Thrash to throw Bang's house to his theme park where Plasmon can make Bang a deal. When Plasmon thinks Bang is stopping the deal, he sends Thrash again to fight Bang. With no suprise, Bang beats Thrash. Bang opens up Thrash's back, so he can control him. This mans he becomes playable in single-player for a limited time. After that, he is freed and runs back to Plasmon Island. Thrash doesn't appear again until the final boss, where you must defeat Proto 100/Plasmon and all the other bosses. But, when the island is forced to self-destruct, Thrash and all the other bosses escape in the escape pods, leaving Plasmon and Bang to blow up. Thrash is also playable in Multiplayer after you defeat him as a boss. Personality Besides having human features, Thrash is very different from Bang. Thrash is very determined to impress his master, but he fails at every attempt. It is unknown why Thrash wants to do this, but it's possible that it's part of his programing. Thrash is also a very jealous type, as he has been jelous of Bang, Gamma, Boom and Wuff. Thrash is also quite a emotional character and he tries to hide this by gaining muscles and always pulling a angry face. A example of his emotional side can be found in the flashback of when Bang was going to be made. When Thrash founds out that Plasmon is gonna make a invention that is much more powerful than him, he starts to cry oil. He is also incredibly dopy, childish and relaxed in general. He is also very kind to his master, but his master is always shouting at him, along with all of the other minions. His child like attitude is shown a lot. For example, in the first cutscene of the first game, he chases Freakenstein with a boger. Abilities *'Super Strength- Thrash is one of the strongest protos. He also has this ability because he works out five hours a day. *Fuel Fist- 'Along with almost, every single character in the series, Thrash has the Fuel Fist ability. His aura colour is red and his version is a lot slower and powerful. *'Cannon- '''Thrash has a cannon for a left arm. He can use this to blow up anything in his way and the cannon has unlimited ammo. Thrash.png|Thrash's first appearance F12.png|Thrash with a boger F15.png|eeerrrr.... Thrash Sthrash.png|Simple Thrash Thrash boss.png|Thrash's boss life (Bang 1) Category:Characters Category:Villians